Warrior cats hunger games season 1/episode 2 (Gathering)
Remaining cats Cinderheart Snowfur Bumblestripe Tigerheart Dovewing Firestar Graystripe Mapleshade Bluestar Hollyleaf Ivypool Ashfur Squirrelflight Ashfoot Whitestorm Frostfur Tawnypelt Brightheart Gathering (featuring Darkeh and Spotty and Rainy and several warriors) Polls Spotty: Hai guys! Before we start, I've got a poll to share with y'all! Who do you want focuses on in the next episode? Cinderheart and her craziness Snowfur and her confusedness Bluestar and her disconess Poppyfrost dying Dovewing and her admirers Whitestorm and his oldness powers The cupcake alliance all of the above Spotty: Okay, that's it. Now onto the festivities! (does weird and random dance around the room) (Rainy and Darkeh join her) Spotty: When did you get here? Darkeh: WHO CARES? Rainy: WE'RE EPIC! :D Spotty: alright, sure. :D First contest: Prank calls! Spotty: we're all going to use Bluestar's cellphone and prank call someone! Bluestar: What if they have caller ID? D: Spotty: Cats don't have caller ID! Dovewing: My mom does! D: Spotty: Well, th- Dovewing: wait, I got an idea. I'll use my cell instead. Spotty: KK, let the games begin!~ Cinderheart: (calls Lionblaze) (Lionblaze: Hello?) Cinderheart: IMMA TRAP YOU IN A BOX! (Lionblaze: OMG WTF BBQ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!) Cinderheart: (hangs up) lulz. Snowfur: (calls random number) (Kestrelflight: Hello, this is Kestrelflight.) Snowfur: Hello, this is Slenderman. (Kestrelflight: OMG SLENDY I MISSED YOU! Can I hug you through the phone?) Snowfur: (slowly hangs up with look of disgust on face) Spotty: That was a fail. And a creepy one, at that. Bumblestripe: (calls random number) (Rainy's phone rings) (Rainy: I'm sma-art! I'm sma-art! I'm smarty smarty sma-art! :D) Bumblestripe: Do I get a second try? D: Spotty: Nope. Darkeh: Nope. Rainy: Nope. Bumblestripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAW! (hangs up phone) Tigerheart: (calls Ivypool) (Ivypool: Hi, Ivypool speaking. Who might this be?) Tigerheart: Oh, you know, Tigerheart. (Ivypool: Oh, cool. So, why you calling?) Tigerheart: I LOVE YOU. (Ivypool: you know I know this is a prank call because I'm in the same room as you, right?) Tigerheart: Crap. Spotty: NO SECOND TRIES. Darkeh: NO SECOND TRIES. Rainy: NO SECOND TRIES. Tigerheart: D: Dovewing: muhuhuhuha >:D (calls Whitewing) (Whitewing: Oh, hi Dovewing. Why are you calling? You aren't hurt, are you?!) Dovewing: I'm pregnant. (evil face) (Whitewing: OMG WHOSE KITS BECAUSE YOU KNOW IN THE BOOK THERE'S LIKE THREE GUYS WHO LOVE YOU) Dovewing: (hangs up) Spotty: Who wants Dovewing to be disqualified for her weird prank call, say mew. Rainy: MEW MEW MEW MEW Darkeh: MEW MEW MEW MEW. Spotty: You are disqualified. Also, here's a breadfish. Dovewing: Mrrow! (bats breadfish with paws and plays with it like a kitten) Breadfish: I'd better get payed for this. Spotty: Nah, let's not pay him. (breadfish dies) Firestar: (calls random number) (Mistystar: Leader of RiverClan speaking. ''UGH ''I get so much phone calls.) Firestar: So MANY. (Mistystar: I know.) Firestar: I know you know. (Mistystar: I know you know I know.) Firestar: I know you know I know you know. (Mistystar: I know you know I know you know I know.) Firestar: Now I'm just confused. (hangs up) Graystripe: MEH TURN MEH TURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (calls random number) (Silverstream: UGH WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME I'M TRYING TO WATCH YOU DIE BUT THIS STUPID GATHERING THING IS ON INSTEAD!) Graystripe: hiss. growl. (hangs up phone) Mapleshade: I don't like prank calls. Spotty: Too bad, you have to do one. Mapleshade: Don't make me kill you. Spotty: You could never kill me. (narrows eyes) Mapleshade: Try me. (narrows eyes) (then they have an epic fight that is too violent, too amazing, and too long to show. KK? KK.) Spotty: (looks at Mapleshade's dead body) Do you think I overdid it a little? Darkeh: Yeah, I think so. (twitchytwitch) Rainy: (is huddling in corner, crying and scarred for life) Spotty: Whitestorm? Whitestorm: (uses oldness powers to bring Mapleshade back to life) Spotty: You don't have to do a prank call, okay Mapleshade? Mapleshade: Okay. Good. (does that weird 'I'm watching you' thing that people do sometimes. You know that thing?) Bluestar: (calls Oakheart) BLOBBLEDYGOOGOOOGOOOP! (Oakheart: Bluestar? O.o) Bluestar: aaawwww (hangs up) Spotty: That was weird. Darkeh: (twitchytwitch more) Rainy: (still scarred for life) Spotty: WOW. I really DID overdo it. Hollyleaf: (calls a dude) (a dude: Why hello there Hollyleaf!) Hollyleaf: HEY DERE! I'd like to get my nails done? (a dude: Oh, sorry darling, we don't do that anymore.) Hollyleaf: BUT YOU'RE A FREAKING NAIL PARLOUR! RIP-OFF! (hangs up) Spotty: O.o Darkeh: o.O Rainy: O.o Spotty: How was that a prank call? Hollyleaf: (shrugs) Ivypool: This is getting long and boring, can we stop now? I'm pretty sure nobody even wants to do a prank call O.o Spotty: Okay, fine. Well, next time will ACTUALLY have some deaths. See you there! Category:Shows Category:WFW 1 Category:Spottedpool's fanfics